Build talk:Me/E Signet of Illusions Farmer
Does This Still Work? I've been trying my best to get this build to work, and while I can kill the grasping darknesses, I can never make it to the smite crawlers. Having to stop to cast flame djinns haste all the time means they smash my head in and I die, over and over. Can anyone please give me some advice? I can't figure out how this run is done without stance runs with no activation times. - 04:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I tried this with storm djinn's haste because it has a shorter activation time, but the results were the same. All the tank skills run out before even midway through the run and the grasping darknesses/dying nightmares make sure I die. I think I've given up trying to find a mesmer build that works in UW. - 05:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Nope, the addition of Skeles and extra popups of DN's and GD's have pretty much made this ole build Archive material, pity... Mortise 12:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ----------- This build was created by a guild mate of mine who made it to farm the UW. I know, it DOES look discouraging - almost foolhardy - but it does work.LunchboxOctober 01:02, 4 March 2008 (EST) :Every time someone posts a build with the words "Mesmers can't farm..." I'm going to kill an entire litter of kittens. Mesmers are perfectly capable of farming. The reason there aren't more primary Mesmers is because their primary attribute gives no real bonus to farming anything; at best it helps dodge interrupts which hardly any mobs carry. Second, a Mesmer doesn't have skills that pump out nearly continuous damage, so you would need to rely on skills from other classes to do the job (ie skills that you can't buff with runes). That being said... This build is the sort of thing that Mesmers should be using to farm. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 04:39, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::Oh dude, the build is absolutely amazing. LunchboxOctober 16:51, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::It gets around the normal problems I mentioned, so yeah it's not bad. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 17:11, 4 March 2008 (EST) Change name. Looks more than decent. I used such a build once, but with Sliver Armor and stuff. Rickyvantof 17:01, 4 March 2008 (EST) :I was going to suggest that, but wasn't sure how well it would go with Meteor Shower. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 17:11, 4 March 2008 (EST) :: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Me/E_Ring_of_Fire LunchboxOctober 12:38, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::You can use the move tab instead next time. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:15, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::I like this name better still. LunchboxOctober 15:15, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::Deletion tag added to the other one then. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:19, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Well, then there is no pleasing you. LunchboxOctober 16:42, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::::You can't have the same build four times on the page how would it look if we had 51 A/D Fox's Promise Scythes lying around? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:33, 8 March 2008 (EST) Hi, Im Mortise, the guildie of Lunchbox who came up with the build (ty Lunch for posting it) I can't see what all the fuss about the name is for? Its just a title. its not gonna undermine the fabric of our society. Why put a bland title on a snazzy build, seems a waste, plus a title is supposed to draw you into wanting to check the build out , if 'Singers of Woe' was called '8 Man Para FoW Team', I wouldn't have checked it out so fast. Plus with no PvX approved mesmer farming build atm, I think the title fits. And to zomg! I originally had that 'mesmer's can't farm :P' in commas to indicate irony.Drown something worthwhile..like a litter of mall goths. :Ehm right... Basically it was Lunch who created two builds with the same skill setup but under different names, and we can't keep duplicates of every build so it was a little discussion about which one to stick to. Thank you for taking the time to post the comment, you can utilize the feature of signing (~~~~) next time for further recognition of the person behind the comment. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:13, 9 March 2008 (EDT) Did smite run after Flame Dijin Haste nerf/change, a tad trickier running arch to arch, still very do-able (Mortise 23:39, 9 March 2008 (EDT)) Outta sheer curoisty, as this is the 1st build I've submitted (via Lunchbox) how long does the ratings process take, and what are protocols with updating etc. Mortise 20:21, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Umm, it can't be rated in Trial, if you want ratings, change the tag to . Just update the build whenever you want, people will just revert if you do anything dumb. Rating times vary, can be rated in 5 mins or 5 months, but if you slip it into featured it will get done way quicker. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:37, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::Okay awesome thanks, I'm just new to wiki, haven't got a clue how things work around here. Might as well put her into testing and see how she performs, the skill update to Flame Djinn's haste makes it a little trickier, but it can be done the key is not to rush it. LunchboxOctober 10:56, 3 April 2008 (EDT) long time no see... had pc problems ... now with pc problems done i have no internet anymoar . (swaping ISP's) at any rate ... mesmers can do everything ... cuz they are that awesome ... no really they can do anything ... :D i just camo to say build looks solid ... SoI is an amazing PvE skill ... and when i get acces to inter at home (at some point) ill be using this right away IIIIwan13 06:33, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Why does Inspiration Magic have to be at 8 if you're using Signet of Illusions? 202.124.127.38 09:29, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :Because Mantra isn't a spell. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:32, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::head I get it now, thanks. Nice looking build lunchbox!!202.124.127.38 09:39, 17 April 2008 (EDT) As long as you dont die as a terra tank, and ms+boc+fdh kills, idk what a problem with this build would be.--Relyk 13:38, 17 April 2008 (EDT) hey lunch! its ethreal. btw the mate mentioned in notes is me :P gg on posting Dek's build up on here lunch. would like to see the smile on his face for this one. heres to dek! 85.166.242.248 14:36, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ahh! didnt see dek(mortise) even replied then i saw this was 2 months old :( well anyways, were gonna miss him alrite. 85.166.242.248 14:40, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Safe? This build doesn't look like it would have a hight rate of success :\ --204.10.221.253 14:53, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :And why not? SoI gives you fire and earth attributes of 16, it's all about not rushing and using your skills in a matter that's actually effective. I don't really have a good PvE mesmer, but from what I've heard this build actually is quite amazing. Silavor 18:37, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::This build is safe, it was originally made before the change to Flame Djinn's haste. This build is not for the faint of heart, knowing where and when dying nightmares can pop up makes the difference. And it does have a high rate of success, got 5 ecto's in one run last night :) LunchboxOctober 19:38, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::It's too bad this build hasn't gotten any rates for it yet, it looks as though it could be pretty reliable. The only problem is having to use SOI every time you wanna cast your tanking can nuking skills, but otherwise it looks good. Lyssan55 08:46, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Can someone PLEASE post a video of this build in action? I'm tired of pouring money down the drain only to die in the first 30 seconds. Donate Just a joke. (Juddit 00:13, 18 April 2008 (EDT)) :No, you're a towel.LunchboxOctober 13:22, 19 April 2008 (EDT) mall goths I lol'd (Kiron 15:56, 22 April 2008 (EDT)) :Ye a litter of 'em. ***runs away scared*** 78.2.4.33 11:53, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Signet of Illusions Guys, seriously, stop complaing about a skill that you're spamming when the essential use of that skill already requires it. LunchboxOctober 13:53, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :On another note, stop defending this build like it belongs to you, because it doesn't. You're obviously very attached to this build, and we see that. But this is now in the public build namespace and belongs to the Wiki. This includes naming, skill suggestions, etc... — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:10, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::Creator of the build asked for it's removal. Don't Revert. LunchboxOctober 17:34, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Creator of the build has no authority. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:01, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :This has to be the funniest page wipe i've ever read lol Going to the mall now :) Riff 01:07, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Pop-Ups This build is still quite viable, provided you know how to dodge the Skeletons, but I keep having issues with the Grasping pop-ups. Has anyone found a good way to deal with these without getting sandwiched between Aatxes and getting yourself killed? Or am I just totally awful at solo UW? I've been popping Blue Rocks and sprinting around to collect both the pop-ups by the gate and the ones on patrol before entering Ice Wastes, but it's a real pain and I still find myself getting caught sometimes. A video of how to run this build effectively would be deeply appreciated. Riomanin 00:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC)